Samo-Koshi Valentine's Day 2030
Transcript Nicole: "6-year-old Toshio Samo, was going to give a gift to his well-loved friend, Shika Koshi, who is the same age as him a Valentine's present." Satoko: "" (Translation: So, Toshio, does Shika like Rouge the Bat? If so, why?) Toshio: "" (Translation: I guess so, ever since she's seen me with my Shadow plush, she wanted a toy she taken with her aswell) takes the Rouge plush from the aisle At school Nicole: "While at school, Toshio wrapped the doll and put it on her desk with a note in Japanese saying 'To Shika, the bestest female friend ever, love Toshio Samo'." puts the wrapped package on Shika's desk and goes back to his own, then Shika goes to her desk Shika: "" (Translation: Hmm, a present? What's inside?) reads the note Shika: (Translation: To Shika, the bestest female friend ever, love Toshio Samo.) opens the present, to reveal a Rouge the Bat doll Shika: "" (Translation: I love it!) goes over to Toshio's desk Shika: "" (Translation: You gave me this) A girl bullies Shika Nicole: "An rich American-exchange student named Annie, who was 11 years old, who understood Japanese, demanded Shika to give her the toy, and she was highly active about Toshio and cared less about his friends." Annie (angrily): "I WILL PAY YOU 50000 YEN IF YOU GIVE ME THAT TOY!" Nicole: "However, Shika knows what's going to happen." Shika: "" (Translation: My Rouge doll? No way, Toshio-sama gave this to me as a present for Valentine's Day!) brings out Naruto Volume 43 and reads it Annie: "I'M TELLING!" Shika: "" (Translation: On what?!) Annie: "YOU'RE READING A VIOLENT MANGA AND YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR IT!" Shika: "" (Translation: All of my classmates read violent manga and watch violent anime, unless it's Hentai, because me and my friends are sensitive around it, and were not allowed, but we are allowed the Hetalia series and some Mature manga as long it's not Hentai, so do their parents, and I love Shonen Manga, and don't tell me it's only for boys because I don't believe you, girls can read Naruto too, I'm subjected to my mom and her friends swearing in front of me and they always swear, but I don't pick up bad language!) then walks away and sits down near Toshio Toshio: "" (Translation: You like your present?) Shika: "" (Translation: Yeah!) brings out his Shadow plush Shika: "" (Translation: Let's read Naurto together] Toshio: "" (Translation: Sure) runs to Ms. Saki Annie: "SENSEI! TOSHIO AND SHIKA ARE READING A T-RATED MANGA, AND IT'S NARUTO!" Ms. Saki: "" (Translation: It's okay, I let them read it, however, they can't read Hentai, but they can read manga that has death in it, according to their mothers, due to Toshio's high blood pressure, which will cause him to collaspe suddenly) Shika: "" (Translation: Ms. Saki-sensei?) Ms. Saki: "" (Translation: Yes?) Shika: "" (Translation: Toshio gave me this Rouge plush doll, I love it) Annie: "Give it to me!" tries to take the Rouge plush off Shika, only to hold her by the neck Shika: "" (Translation: Told you!) Annie: " " Category:Valentine's day Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 11 Transcripts